What I've been thinking about
by HoldontomySoul
Summary: Ron and Hermione go on rounds when ron remembers an essay he didn't finish...chaos ensues. Rated T for lots and Lots of sarcasm. Read and Review Please!


* * *

So... how's everyone been? I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in a while. I've been taking Driver's training for the past three weeks, and you know how that goes...;)

Well anyhoo... I'm deciding to write something. I don't know what it is that I am GOING to write about, but oh, well. I'll make you suffer just 'cause I can!:)

Enjoy...or not.

Disclaimer: blah, blah, not JKR, blah, blah, bloody blah!

Hermione sat by the window in the common room, her forehead pressed against the cool glass. It felt good against her aching head. Their 7th and final year of Hogwarts had just begun a month ago, and already their workload was so much that even Hermione was a little behind schedule. And if Hermione Granger was behind on homework, you know that there has to be something else bugging her. This was very true. Something was bugging Hermione. Or, rather, some_one_. She turned her face very slightly, just enough that she could see over her shoulder.

There he was.

_**God, **_Hermione thought dreamily, as she sat and stared at Ron Weasley. He was sitting in a chair beside the fire, and string fixedly into it. His Gryffindor tie hung loosely around his neck. A few of the buttons on his shirt were undone, and Hermione could see the collar of a white undershirt underneath it. Hermione felt her face flush as thoughts of what might be under_ that_ marched through her head. She bit her lip and turned back to the window

_**Get a grip, Hermione. He's not even doing anything remotely sexy and he's got you turned on.**_

That was the part about Ron that she didn't understand. He could do something as simple as write his name on a piece of parchment, or brush his arm against hers while reaching for something across a table, and it would send her hormones to bloody Disneyland. Sometimes she hated being a teenager. Suddenly, a voice behind her said,

"Hermione?" she turned her head so quickly, she banged the back of it against the window.

"Ow! What?" She looked up and found herself staring into Ron's blue eyes. She was sitting on the window sill, so that brought her up to a height where she would only have to lean in, and they would be kissing. Ron seemed to have quite forgotten what it was he had planned to say. He was looking at her, but couldn't seem to focus on a particular aspect of her body to stare at. He looked into her eyes, glanced almost nervously at her mouth, back to her eyes again, and then he looked..._there._ His face went as red as his hair and he muttered something about having prefect rounds to do. Hermione rushed back to earth and said, quite lamely,

"Oh, right." She looked around her, and then remembered that she was up on the window ledge.

"Do you think that you could maybe help me down, Ron?" she asked tentatively. Ron nodded slightly and held out his arms. She put her hands on his shoulders, and hopped down...right onto Ron's foot.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Hermione said apologetically. They left the Common Room together.

They were halfway through their prefect rounds when Ron stopped walking suddenly.

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked concernedly, for Ron was looking as though he was going to be sick.

"I've only just remembered," Ron started hoarsely, still staring straight ahead. "I still have to do that essay for Professor McGonagall!"

"Ron, you've had all week to do that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I've just been thinking about..." his voice trailed away, as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"About what Ron?" she asked impatiently, trying to fight the sense of losing control of all of her basic motor functions as she stared back into Ron's blue-green eyes. Needless to say, she quite lost this battle. They stood there staring at each other. Finally, Ron broke the trance by attempting to finish his statement.

"About..." He failed. Sighing frustratedly, he swooped down and caught Hermione around the waist. Leaning in, he captured her lips with his own.

_**Bloody hell**_ were the first coherent words that ran through Hermione's head. She had been surprised at first that Ron would just go and do that, but Hermione had kicked that thought out seconds later, and had started to kiss back feverishly. Suddenly, she felt Ron's tongue pushing gently against her bottom lip, pleading for entry, which she granted almost immediately. This new sensation was a little uncomfortable at first, but as she settled into it, she began to quite like it.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Hermione had somehow become pressed against the wall of the corridor with no memory of how she got there.

"And that," Ron said softly, looking Hermione straight in the eye, "is what I've been thinking about."

So, do you love it? Do you hate it? Undecided? Questions? Comments? Screw it, just review, please

-ronhermione2314-


End file.
